No Longer Alone
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: It had started out as terror on a snowy night... but what if Jodie had a real chance at a normal life?


_**February 16th 1999, Bohan…**_

' _Oh, for fuck's sake.'_ Gionna thought as she buttoned up her trench coat over her black lace push up bra and red, white and black plaid skirt and walked outside to hear a man and woman arguing, her red stilettos not doing much to protect her feet and legs from the snow.

"You expect me to _not_ be pissed?! You just signed our daughter away to a lab, Philip!" The woman yelled.

"What else was I to do?! We had a demon living with us under our own roof!" Philip shouted, Susan looking down and Philip trying to calm himself, resting a hand on her shoulder. "It's nothing permanent… just enough for them to see what's going on and maybe cure it, once it's sorted I'll happily take her back. We agreed to look after a little girl, Susan, but not this." He said.

Susan stormed off and Gionna turned to head back into the club… but that was when Philip noticed her and remembered the $150 he had with him, walked over and rested a hand on Gionna's back.

"Show a stressed man a good time, honey?" Philip asked, waving the dollars in front of Gionna's face.

"I'm not a hooker and I have a boyfriend." Gionna responded, Philip grabbing her by her left arm and sliding his right hand up her coat.

"And I have a partner too, do you see it bothering me?" Philip asked.

"Show some respect to your wife and comfort her instead of feeling up a stripper young enough to be your kid!" Gionna growled after slapping Philip, who grabbed the 19 year old and pinned her up against the wall, muffling her screams with his right hand.

"Stop it! Stop it now!" Both heard. As if Gionna wasn't fighting enough to block a flashback to the alleyway when she was 13, the sound of a child shouting to 'stop it' didn't make it any easier but looking past Philip, Gionna saw a young, tiny girl, no older than 8 and wrapped up in waterproof pants, a wooly hat, scarf and thick coat from the cold weather. Philip looked at her and stepped away from Gionna, seeming like whatever bit of decency he had wasn't gonna let a child see that sort of thing.

Without a second thought, Gionna kicked the backs of Philip's knees out and knocked him down.

"Kid, run!" Gionna yelled frantically, not wanting the child to be traumatized. The kid took off and Gionna tried to as well, screaming out and falling after Philip tripped her by grabbing her right ankle. Philip flipped Gionna onto her back and ripped her coat open as she fought back until he bashed her head against the ice cold ground and knocked her out.

Philip let a low chuckle leave his mouth… before looking back as he heard the 8 year old shouting "Aiden, help!"

"Jodie, stop being-" Philip started to shout, cut off by an unseen force slamming into him and pinning him against the wall of the club, about 3 feet above the ground. Jodie ran over to Gionna and knelt down beside her, her two tiny hands holding onto Gionna's left.

"Try to work it out, Aiden… like you did when I cut my knee last week." Jodie said, Aiden experimenting. He'd healed Jodie plenty of times before but never another person… it took a while but eventually, by channelling and directing his energy through the contact between Jodie's and Gionna's hands, he managed to find the wound in her head, numbing the pain and clotting off the bleeding before bringing Gionna back into consciousness, Jodie letting go of her hand. "Are you okay, miss?" She asked quietly, feeling nervous and not really wanting to speak.

Gionna tried to talk but couldn't, the left side of her body numb but she reached into the right side pocket of her coat and mouthed _'Dial 911'_ after handing the phone to Jodie. Jodie nodded, trying to dial… but the screen wouldn't light up, Jodie confused but Gionna seeing and knowing that the snow had gotten into her pocket, melted and water had soaked the circuits inside the phone.

' _Come on, Aiden. There's got to be another way.'_ Jodie thought, standing up. "Can't go in there." She said, looking at the Triangle Club before looking around, seeing a payphone across the street and was about to go to it when she heard Aiden speaking, turning around to see Philip's phone levitating behind her. She took it and dialed 911. "I need help, a lady's been hurt!" She responded once the call went through.

Everything was still blurred and as Gionna faded in and out of consciousness, she heard the engine of Terry's weapons van, followed by his frantic footsteps and seeing his blurred form crouched down next to her, grabbing her hand.

"What happened?! Did she fall?!" Terry asked Jodie.

"My daddy was mean, he hurt her!" Jodie answered shakily, pointing to an unconscious Philip, who was still pinned against the wall by unseen forces.

Gionna tried to talk again, Terry lightly brushing her hair back as tears streamed down her face as he pulled his jacket off and put it on her.

"You should get on home, little one. Tell your mom what happened." Terry said, Jodie looking at him for a few seconds before handing him the phone and running off down the street.

The ambulance ride was frenzied and as soon as Johnny felt it rush past him, he ran to the road near the Triangle Club and saw blood and Gionna's phone before hearing Philip groaning as he tried to stand up.

"Help… me…" Philip manages to say as Johnny stormed over to him, Johnny kicking Philip in the face and making him scream. "The fuck?!" He yelled.

"The girl who owns that phone… what did you do to her?!" Johnny demanded.

"The bitch wouldn't do her job… I guess I said it wrong but all I wanted was a dance and she thought I was looking to hook! Called me out for apparently being a bad husband!" Philip shouted.

Johnny grabbed Philip and repeatedly bashed him against the wall.

"Did she fight back?!" Johnny yelled.

"Yes she did! Yes, but I knocked her out!" Philip shouted.

Johnny slammed him against the wall one more time, knocking him out before leaving him there.

Too many things were running through his mind and he didn't want to lose Gionna.


End file.
